The proposed research represents a continuation of studies now supported by NIMH. Over the past year, efforts were made to examine the generality of child behavior modification techniques implemented for pre-delinquent children in their homes and public school classrooms. Findings thus far have demonstrated the practical utility of some techniques (an assessment device) and have posed new research questions. The proposed research is specifically addressed to several topics: (1) An effort to implement our assessment device on a large scale basis; (2) An effort to demonstrate some practical applications of within-setting generality; (3) Further study of the perplexing across- setting generality; (4) Attempts to study teacher and parent attitudes toward the pre-delinquent child; (5) Collection of normative data on non-problem children.